Rosas Blancas
by SexyDiva
Summary: A veces las palabras sobran y no son suficientes. A veces todo se complica ridículamente, por una simple discusión también ridícula. A veces lo único que hacía falta era una acción, desinteresada y sincera. For: The 2nd SasoDei Mont


Para el **2nd SasoDei Month  
**Advertencia: AU

Muy bien este mes me ha puesto muy imaginativa y cursilienta ewe  
Diva: bien esto era un intento de drabble que se convirtió en una viñeta y termino en un corriente one-shot e.e, pero bueno a lo que vamos  
El tema de hoy: flores. Si ya se, nosotras quedamos así cuando lo vimos por primera vez o.O no entendía como podía hacer de un tema a las flores hasta que esta idea me nació, después de una experiencia propia, así que…  
Diva: sin más que decir, parlotear o agregar, vamos de una vez con este pequeño One-Shot/Viñeta/Drabble, lo que sea ¬w¬

_**Rosas Blancas**_

Esta vez sí que se había pasado, su novio estaba de verdad furioso. Aunque bien podía culpar al mismo Deidara por comenzar la discusión. Aunque él hubiera sido quien le gruñó "afeminado" a tres centímetros del rostro. No podía culpar al rubio, al menos no de su apariencia, no era culpa suya que su constitución física fuera delicada y fina como la de una dama, que sus caderas fueran amplias y su cintura pequeña, que tuviera las suaves facciones de una muñeca y que su cabello dorado fuera tan largo (esperen eso si era culpa de Deidara). Pensándolo bien el tenia muy poca responsabilidad, si no era que nula.

Pero ahí estaba él, caminando distraído por las calles transitadas, con todas las miradas encima, recordándole con cada risita mal disimulada; con cada dedo que le apuntaba o con cada movimiento reprobatorio de cabeza lo que había acontecido con su novio. ¿Y Por qué  
? Porque él menor enardecido le había tatuado la silueta de sus largos y estilizados dedos en la mejilla izquierda, tan rojos y notorios como su cabello. Eso le pasaba por invitarlo a una exposición de arte, debió haberse imaginado que el rubio comenzaría a decir sus cosas raras, su extraño concepto de arte y como siempre comenzarían a discutir.

Por eso y más, hundido en sus pensamientos, no reparo con quienes había chocado, no hasta que escuchó la escandalosa y desatinada risa de Hidan delante suyo. Quiso acecinarlo en ese momento, pero lo único que lo detuvo fue la mirada escrutadora de Konan encima de su mejilla enrojecida. La hermosa joven peliazul negó (como muchas de las personas que lo habían visto) con desaprobación y algo de cansancio (sus discusiones ya parecían algo del día a día). Mientras que Hidan se burló, argumentando que peleaban aun más que Konan y Yahiko (como si aquello fuera un insulto), ganándose por un instante las miradas homicidas de los otros.

¿Qué fue esta vez?- cuestionó con voz circunspecta la mujer.

Arte- se limitó a contestar en un casi gruñido el pelirrojo.

Baya hombre, pero ahora sí que la barbie se enojo- acotó, morbosamente divertido el religioso.

Parece bastante grave- Konan apoyó a Hidan, conteniéndose de pasar los dedos sobre las marcas rojas en las mejillas de Sasori, solo por que se veían dolorosas.

Tal vez dije algo de más…- su mirada esquiva y las palabras entre dientes, le sacaron otra risa a Hidan y una posible conjetura a Konan.

¿Te disculpaste?

No pude. Se fue muy rápido. Y él debería disculparse…- la mirada ámbar de la fémina, fría y filosa lo hizo callarse. Bien era su culpa.

Llámalo- sugirió la mujer, aunque por la severidad de sus palabras parecía ordenar.

Ya lo hice, no quiere contestarme- suspiró cansado.

No me sorprende. La rubia es muy rencorosa- ante las palabras de Hidan los otros rodaron los ojos.

No sé qué fue lo que dijiste- comenzó la peliazul, mirando tranquilamente la expresión crispada del más alto; se le notaba irritado por la discusión con su novio- pero a veces las disculpas sobran y las palabras no son suficientes. Haz algo lindo por él. Deidara te ama, solo equilibra las cosas- ella explicó con voz inescrutable.

¡Róbale un beso y ya!- canturreó el alvino, logrando que los otros volvieran a rodar los ojos.

¡No!- contradijo la chica- si haces eso volverá a golpearte, solo arréglalo antes de intentar algo así. Nos vemos- la peliazul se despidió empujando al religioso, que había comenzado a insultarla, por restarle merito a su consejo.

Sasori se quedo ahí estático, aun más confundido que en un principio. De nuevo llevaba la culpa sobre sus hombros. Las palabras tranquilas y casi inexpresivas de Konan, revotando dentro de las paredes de su cráneo. ¿Cómo se supone que igualara las cosas? ¿Qué clase de detalle no insultaría a su volátil pareja? ¿Una caja de cohetes, explosivos? No, pensaría que se burlaba de él. Todo era demasiado complicado. Por qué había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con esos dos, para estos momentos ya todos deberían de haberse enterado de su pelea con el rubio, y de la nueva marca de su rostro.

Resopló con hastió, revolviéndose el cabello con las manos, comenzaba a desesperarse, además de todo, ahora llevaba a cuestas la presión de que todos sus amigos ya se hubieran enterado de la pelea, gruñó entre dientes de la frustración. Fue pura suerte que en ese momento girara el rostro enfurecido, encontrándose un puesto de flores ambulante. Solo por un segundo lo ignoro, dispuesto a seguir rumbo a la morada del rubio, pero algo floreció irónicamente en su mente. Una vez su abuela, mientras la ayudaba con el jardín, le había explicado el significado de las flores. Específicamente el de sus preciadas rosas.

Antes de que lo hubiera notado, sus pies ya lo habían llevado hasta ese escaparate de madera y cristales trasparentes. Rosas rojas fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron, estaban muy bien cuidadas, perfectamente abiertas, de un rojo tan intenso como si las hubieran teñido con sangre. Si lo recordaba bien, las rosas rojas representaban el amor pasional, de ese rojo carmesí como llamas. No, si le daba esas a Deidara el rubio se indignaría y lo volvería golpear, no quería insinuarle que era su muñeca inflable. Las rosas amarillas, de ese tono casi fluorescente, solo de verlas le dolían los ojos. Con esas recibiría más golpes. Esas eran para regalarle a un familiar internado en un hospital, en plena terapia intensiva, antes de que pudiera verlas.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con las rosas blancas, de color impoluto, puras como la lluvia (hace mil años). ¿Qué representaban las rosas blancas? Ah cierto: amor puro, un amor desinteresado y plausible. Igual al impecable color de los perfectos pétalos blancos de las rosas. Bien eso sonaba muy cursi, pero era su única opción si quería arreglar las cosas con el desquiciado rubio, quien era su novio. Así que después de veinte minutos de caminata, arribó a su destino, con una docena de rosas blancas ocultas a su espalda, muerto de vergüenza, rojo entre la indignación de las miradas curiosas de las personas, y su propia vergüenza que lo carcomía por dentro.

Tras tocar el timbre y escuchar el revuelo detrás de la puerta de lustrosa madera, la misma se abrió, mostrándole la siempre bella imagen de su novio. Quien apenas lo vio deformó su apacible expresión y le intento azotar la puerta en la nariz, pero con eso en mente, prediciendo las obvias intenciones del rubio aun antes de hacer sonar el timbre. Interpuso su pie, trancando los intentos del otro por cerrarle en la cara.

¡Lárgate no te quiero ver!- chilló Deidara, de espaldas contra la placa de madera barnizada, intentando cerrarla con inutilidad.

No me iré hasta que hablemos (o cómo que sea que se llamara lo que iba a hacer)- la voz imperturbable detuvo al rubio. Que dejo de empujar la puerta y salió, solo para volver a abofetear al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonar tan tranquilo después de lo que le había dicho? Pensó furioso mientras encaraba al mayor.

- Sasori apenas esquivo la cachetada, haciéndose lo suficiente para atrás- ¡quieres dejar de intentar abofetearme! ¡Si no lo has notado aun tengo la marca de la ultima!- gruñó molesto, mostrando los dedos de Deidara pintados sobre la pálida piel de su mejilla.

- el rubio sonrió con orgullo, se sentía un poquito mejor notando la silueta de sus dedos sobre la piel del otro- ¡te lo mereces! Y dime qué quieres en tres segundos, antes de que te cierre la puerta, rogándole a dios romperte la nariz.

- Sasori rodó los ojos, ante esas palabras cargadas de orgulloso desdén- sabemos que no soy bueno con las palabras. Y lamento lo que dije- la expresión inflexible del rubio, le hacía claro que no iba lograr nada con su mínima capacidad para las palabras. Así que estiro la mano, que había llevado a su espalda todo este tiempo, ocultando las flores.

No soy una chica- gruñó el rubio quitándole las flores de las manos al pelirrojo.

Ignorando sus propias palabras se llevo las rosas al rostro, enterrando su nariz en ellas, inundándose de su exquisito aroma. Sin devolver la mirada hacia el otro, regresó al interior de su casa y cerró la puerta en la cara de un estupefacto Sasori. El pelirrojo no esperaba aquello, cualquier descabellado panorama había cruzado por su mente, pero no el de ser ignorado como una piedra en el camino. Se giró indignado, jamás había errado por intentarlo, comúnmente lo hacía por dejar las cosas fluir torpemente, como un rio sin conciencia. Pero no se sorprendió al sentir que algo lo jalaba de la camisa.

- volvió a girar sobre sus talones, sintiendo el tacto suave de los labios del rubio contra los suyos- ¿quieres pasar?- preguntó con voz sugerente contra los labios del mayor- mis padres no están- ronroneó pegándose al cuerpo de su novio.

Bien- asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, oculta por los labios del menor, que seguían jugando con los suyos.

Envolvió la cintura del rubio, mientras este lo guiaba lentamente al interior de la casa, colgándose de su cuello. Tal vez la pelea de hacia unas horas no había sido tan contraproducente. Tal vez todo ocurría por una razón. Y solo tal vez había aprendido que el ser malo con las palabras, no lo excusaba para no pensar antes de ladrarle molesto a su novio. A veces las palabras podían lastimar más que un cuchillo. Pero también una acción (o una imagen) valía más que mil palabras. Y si el rubio no conocía el verdadero significado de su regalo, tendría que mostrárselo, arriba en su habitación.

_**Fin.**_

¡Esto es horrible! TT_TT yo quería hacer un drabble y esto me falló por más de mil palabras. Lo siento, lo mío es narrar y describir hasta lo ridículo 7w7  
Diva: por favor opinen, es nuestro primer One-Shot (intento de drabble Q.Q) queremos saber que tal nos ha quedado, y que opinión más valiosa que la suya :)  
Sip. Pues esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno, eso es todo de nuestra parte. Tengan un buen día, mes, año :)  
Diva: pues hasta otra, cuídense. Nos veremos ;)  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

PD. Pásense un súper feliz mes del Sasodei. ¡Larga vida al SasoDei! XD

PD2. Lamento cualquier dedazo, falta de ortografía o gramatical. Es por la velocidad, apenas lo escribí ayer, no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo concienzudamente, pero en cuanto pueda, lo haré, gracias :)


End file.
